Norma arc
The Norma arc is the second story arc of the Edens Zero series. As the newest member of Shooting Starlight, Rebecca and Happy's adventurers guild, Shiki proposes the gang's first adventure that will rocket them to the top: proving the existence of Mother, the Goddess of the Cosmos. In need of a more space-worthy ship, they decide to pay a visit to Rebecca and Happy's dear old friend Professor Weisz on the planet Norma...and somehow wind up traveling 50 years back in time! Can they make it back to the present without (completely) messing up the past? Or have events already been changed beyond what they're aware of? Summary The Adventurer's Guild, Shooting Starlight! Shiki, Rebecca and Happy head inside the building for Shooting Starlight. Shiki wants to touch all the people there but is held back by Rebecca. At that moment, the Shooting Starlight's receptionist Clarisse Layer greets Rebecca and tells her how worried she was when Rebecca and Happy went off to Granbell. After introducing Shiki to Clarisse, Rebecca asks her if she can register Shiki as an adventurer in spite of the lack of identification papers.Edens Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 1-4 Meanwhile, Shiki starts bothering this muscular guy and asking him to be friends. As Rebecca drags him away again, Shiki notices a hologram of a giant woman, which she explains is supposed to be "Mother" and is said to be bigger than any known star. Long ago, an adventurer travelled beyond the Sakura Cosmos and found Mother by chance. After that, adventurers started worshipping her as a goddess of space, with Shooting Starlight even adorning the guild with her image. Shiki then says that he thinks he has met her before, causing the guild to go silent for a moment, and then laugh at him. He ignores it and asks if they want to be friends, causing them to laugh even more.Edens Zero, Chapter 3, Pages 5-10 As Rebecca watches with embarrassment, she is greeted by Labilia Christy, who calls her a second-rate B-Cuber with a trashy cat while charging eager fans for autographs. She then tells Rebecca that she just retire, and then explains to Shiki that she's a famous B-Cuber. Labilia corrects her, saying that she is a super famous B-Cuber and that there isn't anyone in the Sakura Cosmos who doesn't know her name, though Shiki says he's never heard of her. Labilia then tells Rebecca to keep posting boring videos to make her look better, causing Rebecca to tear up. Livid, Shiki uses his Ether Gear to make her float in the air as payback. As Rebecca drags Shiki off and leaves Labilia on the ground, Labilia, fascinated, declares her intentions to put Shiki in her next video.Edens Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 11-16 To Find the Goddess Mother! At a nearby diner served by a staff of Nikora, Shiki says he imagined a guild to be more like a big family, while Rebecca says its more of a place for people to get work. At that moment, Shiki's online registration finishes and Rebecca hands him his new Adventure License. Since he doesn't know his last name, Rebecca had him registered as "Shiki Granbell". Once he notices the "Class E" rank on his card, Rebecca and Happy tell him that it's the lowest adventurer rank, which they are also a part of.Edens Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 17-21 Just then, Labilia's newest video goes up, causing Rebecca to begrudgingly admit that her videos are good. Shiki then says he knows how they will make Rebecca's videos better than Labilia's: they'll go and meet Mother, being the first ones to do so while figuring out while she seems familiar to Shiki. The problem is since Mother lives outside of Sakura Cosmos, the Aqua Wing won't be able to make the trip; they also need to bring on more party members to help them. Rebecca and Happy decide to visit the doctor who repaired Happy and ask for his help.Edens Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 22-26 Back at the guild, Elsie Crimson and her crew arrive looking for Shiki, with one guild member saying that he was headed to the Planet River. One of her crewmembers reminds her, and Elsie shows she already knows, that that star is already dead.Edens Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 27-30 To the Planet Norma On the Aqua Wing, Rebecca tells Shiki he can stay in the guest room, refusing to share her room with him. When Rebecca tells him that the ship is on autopilot, he asks to fly it for a while. Rebecca and Happy, thinking they could get a lot of views from him flying for the first time, agree. Later, the Aqua Wing has crashed on planet Norma, with Rebecca furious yet happy that she got footage of it. As Happy wonders about what to do with the ship, Shiki lifts it up and sets it back down, revealing he can make things lighter with his Ether Gear.Edens Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 1-6 At that moment, an alarm goes off warning the three that there it is about to rain earth ether crystals, much to Shiki's shock. Happy explains that Ether is the source of all "power" present in everything in the universe; in simpler terms, it's magic. In Shiki's case, his Ether Gear can rearrange the flow of Ether in his body like that of a machine. As the Earth Ether continues coming down, the group heads below the surface, revealing a massive, underground city where Shiki is amazed at all the people and animals present.Edens Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 6-10 As they arrive at Professor Weisz's house, Rebecca realizes he is nowhere to be found. Happy notices that he hasn't read his emails, either. Shiki picks up a set of goggles and starts messing with them, and discovers that they give him x-ray vision. Rebecca tells him to stop messing with the Professor's stuff, but just as she tries to take the goggles off, a man with a gun appears telling them not to move.Edens Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 11-14 The man asks them why they are in someone else's house, and Rebecca and Happy nervously explain that looking for Professor Weisz Steiner, the man who fixed up happy. The man says that he is Weisz Steiner before asking them who they are, much to everyone's shock.Edens Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 15-17 20,000 years into the future, a pair of explorers finds two human corpses, one male, the other female. They then pick a B-Cube necklace, and find the word's "Eden's Zero" written on the back.Edens Zero: Chapter 4, Pages 18-20 A mysterious girl introduces herself as Xiaomei and calls herself the narrator of the story. She then tells readers not to think too much about the time jump at the end of the last chapter, because, in this story, time doesn't matter much.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Page 1 Back in the garage, Rebecca tells the young man calling himself Weisz that they came looking for Professor Weisz, though the man accuses them of working for someone called Sibir. Before they can go any further, Shiki points out that there is someone on the floor above them, moments before shots start firing on them. Shiki leaps up to the ceiling and, using the goggles to locate the attacker, finishes him off and sending him falling below. Meanwhile, Weisz gets onto a motorcycle and flees while everyone is distracted. The attacker tells them to deliver a message to Weisz: that those betray them will die by "Strong-Man" Sibir's hands, much to Shiki's amusement.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 4-10 At a riverside restaurant, Rebecca tries to make sense of what happened and why the young man has the same name as Professor Weisz but is much younger. While Happy and Shiki think he created a youth-restoring drug that wiped his memories, Rebecca realizes that she can't connect to the Net, with Happy unable to do so either. Just then, a news report comes on about how a new Adventurer's Guild, Shooting Starlight, had been founded on Blue Garden; only Shooting Starlight was founded 50 years ago.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 11-13 Rebecca remembers how she and Happy had visited Weisz one time and asked to live with him only to be turned down because, according to Weisz, the planet was dying. Back in the present, Rebecca takes the three outside the restaurant and realizes how old all the technology is. Shocked, Rebecca realizes that they somehow traveled back to Norma 50 years in the past, the year X442, meaning that the man they met was Professor Weisz 50 years ago!Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 14-16 While the three try to put together what has happened, a giant robot suddenly appears, piloted by the one calling himself Sibir. Assuming the three are with Weisz, Sibir is determined to make them pay for Weisz stealing from him. Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Weisz holds onto a briefcase that he says is his and will never let Sibir get his hands on.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 17-21 The Sibir Gang and the Anti-Bot! Having found the group in the middle of the city, Sibir demands that Shiki, Rebecca, and Happy tell him where Weisz is, saying that he stole money from him. Rebecca nervously says they don't know where he is, and while Sibir argues with his men to attack them, Rebecca suggests they run for it so they avoid changing the past. As they try to flee, Sibir's men take notice, causing them to chase after them. Shiki uses his Gravity Ether Gear to have them fly down the street as Sibir and his men look on in shock before starting to shoot at them with missiles. Just when Sibir is about to catch up to them, Shiki counters with his Gravity Fist technique, causing Sibir's mecha to explode. As Shiki, Rebecca, and Happy take the opportunity to escape, Sibir furiously says that they will definitely come back.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 1-11 Hiding out in a local bar, Shiki is amazed to see all the aliens there as Rebecca explains that the aliens living amongst humans having a language and culture similar to humans; technically, Shiki is an alien, too. Rebecca explains she knows about the bar because Weisz told him it was a hideout for him. At that moment, Weisz himself appears, much to everyone's shock. In a fit of panic, Rebecca quickly begins explaining everything to Weisz, describing the group's current circumstances, something which Weisz doesn't want to believe. At the very least, he acknowledges the fact that Rebecca and co. aren't part of Sibir's party and the group's attention switches to the item that Weisz has supposedly stolen, with Shiki eventually taking it from Weisz. However, his gravity powers suddenly blink out and Shiki drops the case, much to Weisz' horror. It then opens and a talking machine pops out, complaining that it's not being taken with great care.Edens Zero Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 12-20 Battles & Events References Site Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unofficially Titled Articles